


To Locronan

by livy_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, jily au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily meet on a plane to France.</p><p>An au simply described as "you fell asleep and i started making funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

As a journalist for a nature magazine, Lily had seen absolutely everything a plane ride had to offer: broken seats, crying babies, a proposal. She’d even seen a rogue arrest or two, but she’d never quite seen anything as cute as the father-son duo that sat next to her now. 

They were practically doubles down to the messy black hair and wire rimmed glasses; the son not much older than four or five, the father looked about her age. For an hour out of the total three and a half hour flight, the father had been wide awake, playing with his son, but dozed off just after hour two. 

Lily had mainly kept to her own business, but the child was looking increasingly restless without his father to entertain him. And she was  _not_  going to be the one sitting next to the child kicking the back of a seat or worse. Plus he had been watching her for five minutes.

She glanced down at him, and he looked up. They stared for a moment; then on some strange whim, Lily crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. The boy smiled and mimicked her. She laughed when he couldn’t quite cross his eyes. Next she pushed her nose up with her finger and made light snorting noises that sent the boy into giggles.

This continued for another few minutes before the boy was leaning his head against her tiredly. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“Lily,” Lily replied.

“’M Harry,” He yawned. “We’re going to France to see Gran.”

“She lives in France?”

“Mhm,” Harry nodded, eyes drifting shut. “In Locronan.”

Lily nodded to herself. “Locronan is very beautiful.”

“You’ve been there?” Harry’s eyes shot back open. Lily nodded, noticing absently his eyes were a similar green to hers. “Have you met my gran?”

“Maybe,” Lily laughed.

“Her name is Eloise and she has glasses and is old and--” Harry was cut off by the flight attendant clearing her throat. Lily looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, miss.” The flight attendant smiled. “If your son could buckle his seat belt, we’ll be starting our descent in a moment.”

Lily glanced at Harry. “Oh, he’s--”

“And if you could wake your husband--oh!” The flight attendant stopped. Lily glanced over to see Harry’s father waking up. “Hello, sir, I was just telling your wife that we will be starting our descent. So, if you could please put up your tray, that would be lovely.”

Lily risked looking at the man again; he looked confusedly from her to the flight attendant. She felt her face growing warm. He put his tray up, still looking adorably befuddled.

“Thank you,” The flight attendant smiled and walked to the next row.

Lily determinedly stared at the seat in front of her. She could feel the man’s eyes on her, but there was no way in hell she was acknowledging anything that just happened. Nope. No. No way.

“It’s funny, I don’t remember getting married.”

She couldn't help it. Lily looked over at the man. He was smiling crookedly at her, arms crossed. She covered her face with her hands, blushing again.

“I’m so sorry,” Lily shook her head. “She assumed because Harry and I were talking.”

“Ah, so Harry’s to blame, huh?” He grinned down at his son, who was playing with his seat belt. Harry looked up and smiled back.

“She’s been to Locronan!”

“Has she really?” The man looked at her.

“It’s very beautiful.” Lily smiled.

“It is,” The man nodded. They were quiet from there on as the plane started it’s descent. Harry strained to look out of the window from his seat. They landed in the Brest airport with a bump and the dinging of the seat belt light. 

When the plane finally stopped and everyone stood to grab their things, Lily pushed herself up on her toes to reach her carry-on, but very suddenly she found it taken for. She turned her head and found Harry’s father smiling at her. He held her bag out and she took it.

“I’m James Potter, by the way.” He reached up to grab his own bag and Harry’s.

“Lily Evans,” Lily smiled, shouldering her backpack. 

“Harry and I have a couple hours until our connecting flight.” James ran a hand through his hair. “Do you maybe want to get coffee?”

“Coffee sounds brilliant.” Lily smiled.


	2. The Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations: "Un pue" means a little, "Forêt de Duc" is the Forest of Duke, "C’est bon" means that’s good
> 
> please pardon any typos, I wrote this very late at night and didn't look through it before I finished.

Lily clutched her cup of coffee in her hand, watching as people bustled around the food area in the Brest airport. Their carry-ons positioned over a shoulder, or resting on the table next to them. It was very busy, everyone too busy trying to shove food in their faces and make their flights to really enjoy the beauty of the airport.

“Miss Lily?” Lily looked across the table to where Harry was sitting. He was kneeling on the chair, and had been playing with a toy car he must have shoved away in his carry-on. “Can you speak French?”

“ _Un peu_ ,” She smiled. “Can  _you_ speak French?”

“Gran is teaching me,” Harry smiled back. “Dad can speak it really good.”

“Well he was taught by your gran.” Lily mused. “You’ll be as good as him soon enough, then?” 

Harry nodded affirmatively, going back to his car. “Dad says so.”

Lily nodded back, unconsciously scanning the line at the coffee place. James was at the front now, ordering. She noticed the way the cashier was eyeing him.

 _I’m with you, sister_. Lily thought to herself with a grin. 

She admired the cut of his jaw and the slope of his nose, a little long, but Lily found it very appealing. He was tall, about a head higher than her, which she had noticed when he stood next to her on the plan and walked with her through the airport. He had very nice hazel eyes, that meant Harry got his eyes from his mother.  He had killer cheekbones. She couldn’t  _help_ but notice his beautiful lack of wedding ring and… he was coming back to the table.

She diverted her staring as he set his drink down. He ruffled his son’s hair before turning to face her.

“So Lily,” James leaned forwards. “Where are you off to?”

“I’m headed off to the  _Forêt de Duc_.” Lily sipped her coffee. “I’m taking pictures for my magazine.”

His jaw dropped. “You have a magazine?”

“I  _work_  for a magazine.”

“That’s still amazing.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“You’re going to the Forest of Duke,” James ran a hand through his hair. “Does that mean your next flight is the one to Locronan?”

“If it weren’t I probably wouldn’t be having coffee with you.” Lily shrugged, then noticed the slightly hurt look on James’ face. “I mean, I wouldn’t have had the time. But since I do, I am. I like you—it. Uh..”

She took another drink of coffee to hopefully hide her burning cheeks. James was laughing at her, she could hear him. God, she needed to stop flirting with the man right in front of his son. If she could even call her bumbling about flirting.

There was a crash. James and Lily whipped to look at where Harry had been a second before. The both jumped up in time to see him racing after his car, which was skidding across the floor into the crowd. 

“Shit,” James swore under his breath. 

“Harry!” Lily shouted. 

She and James ran after Harry, drawing quite a few eyes to them. They rushed across the eating area, reaching Harry who was grabbing at his car just before he could run into the path of one of those mini car things that transported luggage. James scooped him up into his arms, clutching at him tightly.

“Mate, you can’t just run off like that.” James laughed, pulling Harry into a hug. As soon as his face was out of Harry’s view, fear and relief washed across it.

“Dad, my car!” Harry pulled back to point.

“I’ll grab it.” Lily turned and looked around at the floor. She spotted the car up against the opposite wall and went to pick it up. When she got back to Harry and James, they had both calmed down some. Lily held the toy out.

“You found it!” Harry cried, grabbing it from her hand.

“Thank you,” James said, smiling at Lily.

“My pleasure,” She replied, smiling back.

They walked back to the table much more relaxed than they had left it, dropping back into their seats. Lily could still feel her heart hammering in her chest, and knew it was probably worse for James. They shared a tired smile as Harry began to play with his car again. Lily pressed her hand to her forehead, leaning back in her chair.

“Excuse me,” Lily looked up to see an older woman standing at their table. She had thickly accented English and a kind face. “I saw you run off a moment ago. Is the child alright?”

“Oh yeah,” James smiled, ruffling Harry’s hair. “Just gave us a scare.”

“Ah,  _c’est bon_ ,” The woman smiled, wrinkles crinkling. “If I may say, you are a very—ah—beautiful family.”

“Oh we’re not—” Lily gestured between James and herself.

“No,” James laughed, cheeks a bit pink.

“My mistake,” The woman smiled again, eyeing them with a strangely knowing look. She hobbled off then back to another woman just as old as she. 

Lily tucked her hair behind her ears. “People huh?”

“Can’t say I’m offended.” James shot her a smirk. “Having people assume I’m married to a beautiful woman.”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Oh we’re  _openly_ flirting now?”

“I guess so.”


	3. The Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (”Mademoiselle” means Miss, “Êtes-vous” means are you, “Bien” means good or fine, “Bonsoir” means good evening, “Qui est-elle” means who is she, and “Monsieur” means mister)

The plane ride to Locronan was much faster than the others. Lily didn’t sit anywhere near James and Harry, in fact, she sat several rows in front of and on the opposite side of the plane from them. That ride was much quieter than the first plane, and she quickly fell asleep.

_Lily, take Harry and go!_

_It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off--_

“ _Mademoiselle--_ uh, Miss?”

_James?_

Someone was shaking her. Lily jolted awake, heart racing and hands death-gripping the armrests. She looked up to see a slightly worried flight attendant. Where was she? A plane? She was on a plane to... take pictures. Right. Lily let out a shaky breath. The older man she was sitting next to her was eyeing her strangely. 

That’s when she noticed the entire plane was mostly empty except for her, the man, and James and Harry. James had Harry in his arms and was standing just behind the flight attendant. He looked concerned.

“ _Êtes-vous--_ You okay?” The flight attendant asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Lily shook her head, standing. “Uh,  _bien_.”

The flight attendant nodded like she wasn't quite convinced, but let Lily out of her seat at any rate. The man sitting next to her grumbled angrily as he made his way out of the aisle with his carry on. The flight attendant moved on with her job, and Lily was left with James, who was still staring at her. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Evans?” He asked.

Lily flinched, still disoriented from her dream. “I’m fine--” She scrambled to remember his last name. “--Potter. Seriously, it was just a weird dream.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,”

James frowned. “I’m still going to make sure you get to wherever you’re going safely. If that’s alright?”

“Would you really?” Lily shouldered her bag and made her way off the plane. “I don’t want to be an inconvenience.”

“Not a problem.” James grinned, following her lead. “My mum is driving Harry and I to her house anyway. She wouldn't mind giving you a lift as well.”

“James--”

“Lily,” He interrupted. “It’s not a problem.”

She turned to face him at the gate, crossing her arms. He stood there, Harry in arms, looking a bit like a hopeful puppy. “Fine,” She finally sighed. 

The smile that broke across his face made Lily think that, if he didn’t have his son in his arms, he would have swept her up into a hug. Instead he offered his arm, which on some impulse she took, and off they went to baggage check. The Locronan airport wasn’t extremely busy, either given the hour or the location. Therefore, It was only five minutes before Lily’s bags showed up, but another twenty before James and Harry’s did.

They then made their way to the pick up zone. James looked around a bit before smiling, and tugging Lily towards a  _very_  fancy looking car. Lily felt her jaw wanting to drop as the person that got out of the vehicle was not in fact James’ mother, but an older man in a suit. 

“ _Bonsoir,_ Master Potter.” The man smiled kindly. 

“Wotcher, Phil.” James smiled back, opening the backdoor to the car. He lowered Harry inside. The man, Phil, smiled more widely at the sight of Harry’s sleeping form.

“And the young Master Potter, and...” He trailed off looking at Lily. He frowned slightly. “ _Qui est-elle_?”

“ _Qui est_ \--ow!” James knocked his head on the top of the car. “Sorry. Phil, this is Lily Evans, a friend of mine.”

Phil smiled. “ _Bonsoir_ , Miss Evans.”

“Hi,” Lily waved, waiting until Phil moved to put their luggage in the trunk--that threw her off quite a bit--before she sidled up next to James. “Your mother spared no expense in transportation.”

James flushed, running a hand through his hair. “We have the money. So, she likes to dote.”

“On just you?” She raised an eyebrow. “Or do you have other siblings she sends the red carpet out for?”

“No just me,” He shifted uncomfortably.

“Hmm,” Lily considered him for a moment. “Well, I have a sister who will be positively jealous that I am traveling in such style.”

James brightened considerably. “In that case, I would be honored to escort you to your seat.”

“Why thank you, _Monsieur_.” Lily laughed. She accepted his offered arm, and let him lead her the three feet to the car.


	4. The Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ("de l’Enchanteur” means of the wizard/enchanter, “Nous sommes arrivés” means we have arrived, “Merci” means thank you, “Bonjour” means good morning, “J'ai un” means I have a)

Lily sat with her hands in her lap watching the houses and pastures roll by. She tried to ignore the fresh smell of leather, and sight of people turning their heads as she--the car--passed. It was easier to pretend that the man she had met in the airport wasn’t a rich one, and that her magazine had simply paid for an escort. But she could only live in this fantasy world as long as she did not hear James tittering away in French, or see Harry asleep in his car-seat. 

Right. 

“Oi, Lily,” She broke her gaze away from the window to James in the front seat. “Where are you staying?”

“Uh,” Lily frowned and pulled her phone from her back pocket. She scrolled through the itinerary her boss had emailed. “The Hotel  _de l’Enchanteur_.”

“That’s on the way.” James nodded, glancing back at her with a strange look. 

She smiled and went back to staring out the window. The fields all passed by quickly, blurring as Lily was lost in her thoughts about home. She remembered the fight she had with her sister before she left... it was brutal. It seemed there was always something for Petunia and Lily to fight about, from their hair to her father’s remarriage. 

Petunia would be endlessly jealous of her trek to France. And especially jealous of James. She would probably assume a whole manner of things, and Lily wouldn’t correct her. Let Petunia think what she would. She was judgmental and rude and--and Lily was getting into a fight with herself.

The car drew to a stop and Lily shook herself from her thoughts. Outside the window was a quaint little stone building. A wooden sign hung over the door advertising it as Le Enchanteur. Flowers decorated the window hangings, and the windows themselves, at least on the first floor, gave view to a comfortable dining area. Lily could see a gated off area she assumed was a garden.

“ _Nous sommes arrivés_ ,” Phil announced. “We are here, Miss Evans.”

“Thank you,” Lily smiled, reaching to open the door, but it was opened for her. She looked up seeing James smiling there.

“Did you sprint around the car to open my door?” She fought back a grin.

“That’s just ridiculous.” He said.

“Yes, it is.” She replied, stepping out.

Lily made her way round to the trunk, where her bags were stored. Phil opened it up, and was pulling her suitcase out. She reached to help him, taking her dufflebag of camera equipment and carry-on, and throwing them over her shoulder.

“ _Merci_ ,” Lily thanked Phil. 

He nodded pleasantly.

“Here,” James rushed to her, again. “Let me help you take those in.”

“I’m fine.” Lily insisted.

“Please?”

“James--”

“Lily--”

“Oh quit your whining.”

“ _Lily_.” He drew out the ‘e’.

“You’re such a child.” She laughed, handing him her camera bag.

He smiled widely. “But a cute child?”

She scoffed, heading towards the door of the hotel. He walked next to her with a huge, stupid crooked smile on his face. Which Lily had a hard time keeping her eyes off, her own stupid grin decorating her face. He opened the door for her and she went in, heading to the front desk.

The woman working there smiled as Lily approached. 

Lily tucked her hair behind her ear. “ _Bonjour_ , uh,  _j'ai un_ \--”

“James?” The woman cut through.

“Marlene!” James cried. “You’re working today?”

“I didn’t know you were coming in!” Marlene, the woman, leaned forward. Lily started at the sound of her accent, so familiar to her own. If not a little more... Scottish.

“We only just got in at five.” James gestured towards the car.

“We?” Marlene glanced at Lily; then sent James a sly look. “ _Ohh_ , ‘we’ huh?” 

“Marlene,” He flushed bright red.

“Staying at the family business to avoid dear mam,” She waggled her eyebrows. “James Potter you absolute hound!”

This time it was Lily’s turn to blush. “We’re not a couple.”

“No?” She frowned. “Then who--”

“Harry and I.” James clarified.

“Harry’s here?” Marlene was all smiles again.

“In the car.” James barely finished his sentence before Marlene was rushing out of the room. 

Lily stood gobsmacked staring at James. “The  _family_  business? You own this hotel?”

“My mum does.”

“You’re not just from money,” She glanced around the building older than the Americas. “You’re from  _old_ money. Really old.”

“Yeah.”

Lily had to swallow her awe. Hot rich guy with a kid: not typically the type Lily went for. First time for everything, right?

 


	5. The Room

Packing her things up into the car had been easy. Carrying everything inside the hotel was just the same. Carrying the suitcase, bag, and camera equipment up two flights of stairs to her room seemed like the worst idea to ever be conceived. Lily glanced at the key Marlene had given her once she had returned from the car. There was no mistaking the 310 marked on it. 

“Would you possibly want to get lunch?”

Lily whipped around to see James standing in the doorway. She thought he’d left. “It’s a little late for lunch.”

He flushed. “I meant tomorrow.”

“That was very abrupt.” She raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t want to leave without asking.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And I didn’t want to chicken out either.”

She laughed. “Yeah that sounds alright.”

“Wait really?” James looked like a puppy dog, who’d just been promised a treat.

“Yes really.” Lily bit her lip. “I see you tomorrow at noon.”

“See you,” James smiled, backing towards the door. He knocked into a table, which sent Marlene and Lily giggling.

Lily turned to share a look with Marlene at the counter. The girl rolled her dark eyes, flipping her equally dark hair over her shoulder and walking to shove James towards the door. He began protesting slightly, but Marlene just gave him another push and shut the door.

“I’m sorry he’s a prat.” Marlene laughed with a roll of her eyes. “I’ll help you with your things.”

“Don’t you have to watch the counter?” Lily asked.

“Nah, It’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,”

“Thank you,” Lily smiled, handing her suitcase to the dark skinned girl.

Marlene shot her a grin. “It’s fine. It’s like my job or something.”

Lily laughed and the two girls climbed the staircase to the third floor. There was one hallway leading down the length of the house, with doors on either side and two windows at the end. Marlene led the way to the farthest door on the left, marked 310. Lily keyed it open.

Inside the room had a ceiling that slanted in before flattening out, and one bright window with a seat beside it to look out. The walls were panted a light blue color that made Lily think of the sky in early morning. There were white lace curtains framing the window, and the queen sized bad had a duvet to match. There was a table by the bedside with a small lamp and an alarm clock. The bathroom was small but modern, with a shower that Lily wouldn’t be able to do cartwheels in, but she could stretch her arms out in. The room itself gave off a sweet feeling, that Lily absolutely adored.

“Thank you for helping me take my bags.” Lily said, after Marlene had come in and placed her suitcase at the end of the bed. 

She just shrugged.

“You know James well?” Lily twiddled her fingers.

“We grew up together.” Marlene nodded. “He’s like my irritating older brother.”

“Irritating siblings.” Lily laughed. “I understand that.”

“So then, Lily, how’d  _you_ meet James?” Marlene asked.

“Oh, on the plane in from London.” She answered.

“Is that where you’re from? London?”

“For now.

Marlene laughed. “How long are you staying here?”

“Only about a week.” Lily dropped her camera bag on the bed. “Then I’m off to Mont Saint-Michel, and finally the French Riviera before going to Paris and going home.”

“That sounds like it will take a while.” Marlene remarked.

“A month and a half, give or take.” Lily shrugged.

“And why the sudden need for a vacation?” The girl plopped down next to her.

“Vacation, I wish.” She scoffed. “I’m on an assignment for the magazine a work for. Got to take pictures of everything for the next spread.”

Marlene looked at her. “You’re a photographer?”

“Yes?”

“I love photography!” Marlene smiled brightly. “Though I’m no good at it.”

“I could teach you.” Lily shrugged.

“Really?”

“Yeah, come with me tomorrow, and I’ll help you take some stills.”

“That’d be fantastic!” Marlene jumped up, taking Lily’s hands in her own.

Lily laughed. “Just be around at nine and we can go.”

“You’re brilliant.” Marlene pulled Lily into a brief hug. “Absolutely bloody brilliant. I’m gonna go back to the front, but you... Ah! Bloody brilliant!”

Lily laughed again, sitting back down on the bed. Something told her the next day was going to be intense.


	6. The Memory

When Lily woke up the sun was shining directly in her eyes. She shimmied back underneath the covers, ignoring the time for five minutes. What  _was_  the time? Peaking through her mass of red hair over at the alarm clock at her bedside she realized it was 8:40. It was 8:40 and she had to be up to meet Marlene at nine. She wasn’t even dressed! She hadn’t even showered! Well, maybe she could skip showering just once. Except she had a date so that was out too.

A date.

Right. She had a date with James, the man she’d literally met fifteen hours ago. In the light of a new day that should probably be daunting, but all Lily felt was warm excited bubbles in her stomach. When she thought about his hair and smile and the way he carried himself Lily felt her stomach do flips. 

She needed to shower.

Lily’s shower took maybe ten minutes, and by the time she was dressed, holding her equipment, and downstairs, it looked like Marlene had been there for some time. The girl had her dark hair pulled back in a little twist, and was dressed in hiking boots, shorts, and a T-shirt. Upon Lily’s entrance, she looked up and smiled.

“Morning!” She stood.

“Ready to go?” Lily gestured to the door.

“Yeah,” Marlene said. “I hope you don’t mind if we take my car? I kind of have it illegally parked right now.”

“Sure,” Lily laughed.

The girls left the hotel and climbed into Marlene’s cute little yellow car. Lily was able to toss her bag in the back seat, and Marlene pulled out and drove up a hill towards the forest. 

“Marlene,” Lily spoke up a few minutes into the ride.

“Yeah?”

“I told you why I’m in France.” She began. “So why are you here?”

Marlene laughed lightly, turning onto a gravel road. “That’s a funny story. I was in Paris for a semester in uni, and loved it so much I just stayed. Obviously I knew the Potters, so I took a job working at the  _Enchanteur_ , moved to Locronan, and that’s it.”

“What about your family?” Lily frowned slightly. “Didn’t they miss you?”

“No,” Something dark crossed Marlene’s features, and it was as if her whole personality flipped a switch.

“Sorry, that was rude.” Lily winced. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s–” Marlene took a breath, relaxing again. “It’s complicated. It’s okay.”

Lily shut her mouth after that. She focused more on the surroundings. The houses were much less compact the farther out they went. There were more and more trees until they had to park and start walking. 

Marlene seemed to have pulled herself out of whatever funk she had been in before. Her chipper mood was back, and she happily trailed behind along. Lily took in the high trees and lush green of the ground. Everything was alive, and it felt like it was breathing around her. 

She remembered as a kid how she used to take off running into forests with bare feet, Petunia running after her, and their parents running after both of them. What it felt like to climb the trees, scraping her knees and hands on the way up, but then the wind rushing through her hair when she reached the highest branch she could. When she used to help Petunia climb up, not as high as she’d like to go, but still high. They would sit and spend hours day dreaming about who they’d marry and what secondary school would be like.

Then Petunia became more interested in her friends than her sister, and as their interests differed, their closeness waned. There would be times when Lily was a teenager that she would sit in the tree in the park, and notice Petunia walking with her friends, all curled hair and meticulously done makeup. She looked beautiful, and was a master of the art. On occasion she had even done Lily’s hair.

Petunia was the prettiest girl in school, at least according to Lily. But it became very clear that Petunia did not agree. She would be very angry whenever Lily complimented her, and soon enough she’d realized it was because Petunia thought she was mocking her. All of her sister’s friends called Lily ‘the fit one’. Petunia resented her for it. Now Lily knew better. She knew why, but then she was only fifteen. And then she had just yelled at Petunia. There wasn’t a moment when they could be in the same room without screaming at each other, after that. They hadn’t talked much since Lily left for university and Petunia got married.

It was times like these, traipsing through the woods, that she would look over her shoulder and expect to see Petunia begrudgingly following along. But it was just Marlene.

Marlene pushing through foliage and hoping over logs. She didn’t have any family with her in France either. There was a sort of kinship there. When Marlene caught her eye and flashed a smile, Lily decided she wanted to be good friends with the girl.

Lily stopped, dropping her bag. “Why don’t we stop here, and I’ll show you what shutter speed is best for this light?”

“Brilliant!”


	7. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's long. I also wrote it very late, so I'm sorry for any typos.

Sometime near noon, Lily and Marlene were packing up their equipment. They had spent all morning hiking through the forest, taking all manner of pictures. Lily was folding up her tripod into the backseat of the car when Marlene flipped around in the front seat.

“Hey Lils,” Marlene asked, using the nickname she had given her about halfway in. She claimed one syllable nicknames were much more fun.

“Yeah Mar?” See? One syllable nicknames.

“Are you going to change at all after this?”

“No,” Lily frowned, dropping into the passenger seat. “Why do you ask?”

“Your date? With James?”

“What about it?”

Marlene cracked a grin. “Lily, you have dirt all over your clothes and twigs in your hair.”

“What!” She gasped, yanking the mirror in front of her. True to Marlene’s word there were sticks littered through the bun she had yanked her hair into. There was a smear of mud on her cheek, probably from resting her head on a rock to get a picture of a squirrel.

“Oh my god!” Lily laughed, covering her face.

Marlene grinned at her as she drove back in to town. Lily picked at her clothes, trying to clean up because she needed to look some sort of presentable. 

“At least he’ll know you really dig nature.”

“Shut up,” Lily snorted, shoving Marlene lightly. The brunette just laughed, enjoying the way she got redder and redder. 

“No, no, no,” She snickered. “You can talk about the birds and the bees. You know, since they’re living in your hair!”

“ _Marlene_!”

They finished the trip back that way, Marlene poking the metaphorical bear and Lily laughing. There were animal puns and tree puns and one really creative pun about worms. Marlene was in the middle of an elaborate bird metaphor when they started to pull up in front of the _Enchanteur_ and there was James. He was walking up the street towards the hotel.

Marlene parked her car in the front like it had been when she picked Lily up that morning. James was still a bit of a ways off, and Lily thought maybe she could run upstairs and change before he saw her. She hopped out as fast as she could, quickly grabbing her bag and headed towards the door. 

She had almost made it inside before she heard a cheery “Wotcher, Lily,” behind her.

“James,” Lily spun on her heel, attempting to brush stray hairs from her face.

“Busy morning?” He grinned, gesturing around her person.

“Very,”

“Get any good pictures?”

“Yeah, I did.” She grinned cheekily. “It’s almost like it’s my job.”

“Clever,” He laughed at her. “Are you ready to go?”

“Do I look ready?”

“Not really.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Then I’m going with no. I’ll be down in ten.”

“I’ll be here.” James smiled widely.

“Sound more like a lovesick puppy, please.” Marlene scoffed, twirling her keys as she walked inside.

James flushed a light pink. “Parked a little illegally there, aren’t we Mar?”

“Please.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to get a ticket in the thirty seconds it takes to get my employee parking pass.”

“True,” He shrugged, then smiled a little deviously when she disappeared behind the counter. “Oi, how’s Sirius doing? Haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Fuck off, Potter.” Marlene reappeared, gripping a little review mirror sign thing tightly in her fist. She shoved past him out the door.

James seemed to pick up on the change in tone as Lily did. She was feeling increasingly more like she was third wheeling as the silence ticked by. James was frowning after Mar like he wanted to go talk, but didn’t want to leave Lily.

“I’m going to get changed.” Lily whispered, lightly touching his arm. He nodded back silently, and she took that at her signal to leave. 

Once she was back in her room, Lily really couldn’t help peaking out the window overlooking the front side of the hotel and watching James and Marlene talk. Marlene’s shoulders were ridged, and James had his arms crossed. Lily frowned, not liking to see her new friend and new… something unhappy. So she backed away from the window and started to get ready.

Washing the dirt off was easy enough, and untangling the sticks from her hair could have been worse. What really got her was the search through all her luggage for her makeup. She knew she packed it in a green bag, but not where it was inside her suitcase. It took five minutes but eventually she was pulling out her mascara wand and putting on her face.

Next was the outfit. James hadn’t looked super fancy, but he had been wearing slacks and a pink button down. So Lily went the safe route with a sky blue sundress that brought out the lighter red in her hair. She slipped on a pair of sandals, grabbed her purse, and was,  _finally_ , ready to go.

She traipsed back down the stairs to see a slightly disgruntled looking Marlene at the counter, and a distracted James at one of the tables. Lily walked up next to him, and lightly nudged his shoulder.

“Alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fi–wow,” James cut himself off as his eyes flickered to look at Lily. He nearly jumped from his seat. “You look, um, wow. That’s a nice color on you’re pretty. I mean–on you.”

“Thank you,” Lily giggled, glancing at Marlene. But instead of the eye roll she expected, Marlene just glared angrily at something on her phone. Lily almost frowned, but stopped herself. She could ask James about it later.

“Let’s go?” She asked, gesturing to the door.

James nodded and out they went. He didn’t have a car, and Phil wasn’t there, so Lily figured where they were eating must be in walking distance. And she was right. About ten minutes into a walk filled with silly chatter about their favorite places to eat in London, the couple came to a cute restaurant filled with people. There was a warm orange glow emitting from inside, like there was a fire burning even though it was midday. 

Heading inside, James barely had to wait a minute before a man only slightly taller than he, but with much longer and darker hair. This man was also fit. Like incredibly fit. Like male model on the cover of GQ fit. And if that was Lily’s type, she was sure she’d be salivating. But it wasn’t. She preferred shorter, skinnier, messier-haired types.

The man, probably the host, grinned at James like he knew him. Which he probably did.

“Prongs, mate!” The fit man reached out to lightly punch James’ shoulder. “You didn’t tell me your date was a fit bird!”

James raised an eyebrow. “Who else would I be bringing here?”

“You said dinner for two.” Fit man shrugged. “You could have meant Marlene. Or Mum.”

Oh yeah, definitely knew him. 

“Are you brothers?” Lily asked, quickly trying to note any similarities.

“In everything but blood.” Fit man smiled, holding his hand out to her. “Hi, I’m Sirius.” The name caught her attention, but she caught James shooting her a look, so she didn’t mention it.

“Just take us to our table, mate.” James seemed to huff a little. 

Sirius either didn’t mind or didn’t notice as he led them back to a cozy little table in the corner with a good view of the windows peering outside, but not right next to them. 

James pulled Lily’s chair out for her and she thanked him. 

And so began their date.

Now, Lily had been on more dates that she could count, and tried not to let her hopes up higher than she could afford to let them fall. And yet somehow… the date was perfect. The conversation moved flawlessly between the two, jokes were exchanged, stories told, and even the parts that could easily be awkward weren’t. Lily enjoyed the food, and James company. When they had finished eating, dessert included, James paid even though Lily insisted they could go halfsies. 

“Lily, I asked, I pay.” James said.

“But I really couldn’t.” Lily insisted.

“If you want to pay so badly,” James sighed, pushing her offered money down. “Next time, you ask.”

It could have been rude or spoiled, but instead, the only thing Lily got or James implied was that there would be a second date. He wanted a second date, and if she was willing it would happen. It was like someone poured hot chocolate into her stomach. She was warm and happy and smiling.

They walked back together after the bill was paid, all thoughts of Sirius and Marlene buzzing around in the back of her head but not ruining the night. James even walked Lily all the way up to her room. She absently noted Marlene must have gone home early because her car was gone as was she. But really who was paying attention to that?

Just outside the door to her room they stopped. 

“This was fun.” Lily smiled, biting her lip.

“Yeah,” James agreed. “You’re really great.”

“So are you.”

There was silence.

Lily never considered herself to be an impulsive person. Sure, she didn’t always think things through. And yeah, she rarely ever worried about the consequences of her decisions. But she always thought it was better to actually  _do_  something rather than wait for someone else to, or sit around and stew over it until she was sick.

But she guessed maybe she was a little impulsive. Lily pushed herself up on to her toes, grabbed James by his collar and pulled his lips down to meet hers. Then she was kissing him and he was kissing her. And her hands were in his hair, drawing him closer. His hands rested at her hips, moving very slowly up and down. When she lightly bit his lip, he pressed his mouth harder to hers, and pulled her right up against him. 

They slowed and pulled away.

“You do look pretty, Evans.” James smiled slowly, reaching up to tug lightly on the ends of some of her hair. “Blue suits you.”

“Thank you.” Lily smiled again.

“You looked pretty in those leggings yesterday too.” James continued to play with her hair. “And covered in twigs. I’m forming a hypothesis that you look pretty in everything you wear.”

“I wonder,” She began. “If I look pretty when I’m not wearing anything at all?” A wide, crooked grin spread across James’ face. “Want to help me figure it out?” 

He dropped both of his hands back to her hips. “I’d be willing to lend a hand.”

Lily grinned and pulled James into her room.


	8. The After

It was funny, really, it was two in the afternoon and Lily would usually be up taking photos. But instead she was lying in bed. That wouldn’t be too bad, she’d slept late plenty of times before. In fact, sleeping late was one of Lily’s favorite weekend activities. 

Yeah, it would all be much more acceptable if it hadn’t been for the complete nakedness of herself and James. Not that she was complaining. Not even a little. Nakedness had it’s perks, and her favorite was what one could do when with another equally naked person. Especially when the naked person was very attractive, like James was. Extremely so–and Lily had seen some  _very_ attractive men and women in her time.

She was bathing in the afterglow, enjoying the way the sun even seemed to agree with her contentedness by the way it shined directly through the window. 

Lily flipped so she was laying on James chest. “That was fun.”

“I agree,” He laughed, wrapping an arm around her back.

“We should really make a habit of it.” She grinned.

“I agree with that too.” He said.

“Is that all you’re going to do?” Lily trailed her fingers across his chest. “Just agree with me?”

“Well,” James began. “You consistently have good ideas.”

Lily laughed, pushing herself up to kiss him. He responded in kind, wrapping his free arm around her and rolling them so he hovered above her. She snuck her arms around his neck, fitting her mouth to his. As she broke away to begin trailing kisses along his neck, James moved away.

He sighed, dropping his forehead to Lily’s shoulder. “As much as I would love a round two–and believe me, I would–I actually have to go.”

“You can’t–” Lily kissed his jaw. “–spare–” His neck. “–five minutes–” His shoulder. “–for a little more fun?”

James grinned wolfishly, swooping down to kiss her again. “You and I both know it would be longer than five minutes.”

Lily smirked playfully.

“But I really can’t.” He rolled off of her, sitting up. “I have to pick up Harry from my mate who’s been watching him.”

“How is Harry by the way?” Lily asked, mirroring James. “Enjoying his gran’s?”

“Harry’s loving it.” James moved from the bed, collecting articles of clothing. “I reckon it’s the first one he’ll remember when he’s older.”

“That’s sweet.” Lily watched him bend over, unapologetically enjoying the view. He nodded, straightening up.

When he turned around, he caught Lily’s eye. She let her eyes drift over his body. James was partially dressed in his boxers and pants, but Lily nicked his pink shirt before he could grab it. She proudly stood in front of him, front undone. He visibly swallowed.

“God, you are…” James shook his head. Lily walked forwards, pushing herself up on her toes to kiss him. It only lasted a second, but it was sweet. Something fluttered happily in her stomach. She could really, really get used to that feeling.

They pulled apart, and he leaned down to the floor to grab the white t-shirt he’d been wearing under the pink one. Once he’d pulled it on, he headed towards the door. 

“Don’t you want your shirt?” Lily asked, following behind him.

He grabbed his wallet from the chair by the door, turning back to glance at her. “Nah, keep it.” He dropped a kiss on her cheek. “You can give it back to me next time.”


	9. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (French Translation: “Désolé, mais vous regardez familier” means sorry but you look familiar, “un pue” means a little, “bonjour” means good morning, “petite amie” means girlfriend)

The sun seemed to be shining particularly brightly as Lily walked to the nearest grocery store. Planes don’t really allow for packed snacks, and she was slowly starving away in her hotel room. She figured buying a bag of pretzels or off-brand chips could tide her over for the rest of her visit. So Lily had woken up sometime in the mid morning before she had to start work again.

Locronan was a really sweet town overall. There were flowers in nearly every window on the main street. There was a light breeze and quite honestly it felt like the whole town was happy. Everyone smiled when they caught her eye, and she’d seen a very happy looking black dog running about with a young boy earlier. It was so quaint. Even the store, when Lily got there, was full of light and a few people.

Lily scanned the aisles as she walked, avoiding reading the French she wasn’t familiar with. When she caught sight of the plastic bags of chips, she went over. There were a ton of different brands, and as Lily picked one out she noticed an older woman watching her. She looked posh, with a skirt suit jacket combo that looked straight out of 10 Downing and what resembled pearls. Lily caught her eye, and the woman smiled.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” The woman smiled. “ _Désolé, mais vous regardez familier_.”

“Oh,” Lily shook her head. “I only speak a little French.  _Un pue_.”

“I apologize.” The woman said, only minimally accented. “I said you looked familiar. My son has a shirt similar to that one.”

“Shirt…?” Lily glanced down at James shirt, which she had only happened to put on that morning. She’d rolled the sleeves up to avoid the heat, and tucked them into her shorts. Suddenly puzzle pieces clicked into place.

“Mrs. Potter?”

The woman smiled, and it struck Lily as very similar to James’. “I am assuming you are Lily?”

“Yeah,” She nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“You as well.” Mrs. Potter said. Lily went back to picking out her snack heaven, figuring Mrs. Potter had other things to do.

She cleared her throat.

Lily turned to look back at Mrs. Potter. “Ma’am?”

“How did you come by my son’s shirt?” Mrs. Potter arched her eyebrow.

“Uh–I, well, um…” She stuttered. “James and I… Well, that is, we–”

“Got ya!” Mrs. Potter interrupted, very slowly and very smugly grinning. “I did use that correctly, yes?”

“Yeah,” Lily let out a short laugh. “That was funny. You had me going there.”

“Where do you think James got it?” The woman laughed, dropping a friendly hand to Lily’s arm. “Certainly not from his father.”

“Of course not.”

“My dear,” Mrs. Potter said, eyeing the bag of chips. “Why don’t you join us for dinner at the house? You cannot survive on these alone.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t impose–” Lily began.

“Not an imposition.” She shook her head, and then leaned in conspiratorially. “A surprise! You and I will not tell James or Harry, and it will be like a present! A special dinner for my son’s new  _petite amie_!”


	10. The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”J'aime ma grand-mère” means I love my grandmother, “mon coeur” means my heart or my love (term of affection), “chut” means be quiet like saying hush

The Potter House. That’s what Marlene had called it when Lily got home and told her about Mrs. Potter’s invitation. It was The Potter House up on top of the hill. The Potter House that was nearly surrounded by forest because the late Mr. Potter had loved the wilderness. The Potter House that had a tree fort in the front yard that when you were in it, you could see the whole town. The Potter  _House_.

The monolith that Lily stared at was not what she would have called a house. The Potter Mansion, maybe. The Potter Estate. The Potter Manor. The Bloody Fucking Potter Palace.

Lily had never considered herself poor, in fact she had grown up moderately affluent somewhere in the middle class, but staring up at the house the size of a small boarding school Lily had never felt her lack of money more acutely.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door–with a door knocker!–and waited. With her luck some servant would answer the door. How much money did they exactly have to pay property tax on this? She was shaken from her thoughts when the door was answered, not by a servant, but by James. He seemed shocked to see her there, standing in jeans and a t-shirt.

“Lily?” He frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“Your mum invited me to dinner.” Lily smiled, shrugging lightly.

“Oh, she–oh.” James stuttered, running a hand through his hair. “Come in then!”

He stepped aside and Lily walked in. The inside of the house was worse. In the immediate entryway there was a glass chandelier Lily had previously been sure were only that big in movies. There was a grand staircase of pristine white marble and dark wooden railing leading up to a second floor balcony which stretched off to the left and right becoming hallways. Behind the stairs were two smaller hallways, one leading to what looked like a kitchen, the other to another set of rooms. Lily thought she glanced a library. To her left was a room with closed ornate wooden doors and to her right was a pair of identical doors, but these were open. Inside the room, Lily could see a large dining table.

James led her to that room, which had its own chandelier though much smaller. At the end of the long table sat Mrs. Potter in a large comfy looking sweater that read “ _J'aime ma grand-mère_.” Lily smiled at that.

Mrs. Potter looked up at her son’s entrance and smiled widely when he saw who he was with. “Lily, dear!” She gestured for them to come closer.

“Mum, you invited Lily for dinner?” James asked.

“Of course,  _mon coeur_ ,” Mrs. Potter patted his cheek. “I like this one. She is very pretty. Much prettier than Mary.”

James flushed dark red. “ _Mum–_ ”

“Oh,  _chut_ , James.” Mrs. Potter waved her hand. Lily giggled at James slightly horrified-but-mostly-embarrassed expression. “Dinner isn’t prepared yet. You may give Lily a tour while we wait.”

James nodded, turning back around to face Lily and avoiding eye contact. He walked out of the room, glancing back to make sure she was following. He stayed a step ahead of her until the reached the stairs and Lily reached out and took his arm.

“Is this a silent tour?” She joked, squeezing his bicep. 

James let out a long breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Lily shook her head. “I like your mum, I think she’s sweet.”

“Not about Mum.” He shook his head. “About her comparing you to Mary. That was–it was inappropriate.”

Lily nodding, let the silence sneak back for a moment. “Who’s Mary?”

“Uh,” James ran his free hand through his hair. “Mary is Harry’s mother. She left us right after he was born… Mum never liked her.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Hey,” James dropped her arm in favor of grabbing her hand. “It’s fine.”

“If you’re sure?” Lily asked, twining her fingers with his.

“I am.”

They smiled at each other.

“So why all the rooms?” Lily asked, glancing around the upstairs hallway. “Do you have more Potters hiding in here?”

James laughed. “Nah, it’s the family home. Way back when my grandmother was a kid it was nearly full because the entire family lived here. Not so much anymore.”

“Everybody moved out?”

“Except Mum.”

“Huh,” Lily rested her head on James’ shoulder. “Where’s your room?”

“That eager are we, Ms. Evans?” 

“Fuck off,” Lily laughed, shoving James away. He used his grip on her hand to bring her back in though, eyeing her as he did.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your choice of attire.” James commented and Lily blushed. “Showing off our accomplishments, are we?”

“Oh yeah,” She scoffed. “All my friends are so jealous.”

“As they rightly should be.” He smiled, turning to face her head on. “You are, after all, prettier than any of them.”

“You’re shmoozy today.” Lily commented. James just shrugged and leaned down to kiss her. 

Which only lasted a second before Harry was barreling down the hallway from the stairs, shouting for his dad. He was covered in mud but smiling with something clasped in his hands . When he noticed Lily standing next to his father, he started shouting her name too. He finally reached them, and James and Lily both crouched to his level.

“I caught a frog!” Harry proclaimed, opening his hands to reveal a small green frog.

“That’s fantastic, Harry.” Lily cheered.

“Can I show Gran?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” James nodded. “But then you have to set it free and get washed up for dinner.”

“Okay!” Harry grinned, turning around and running back to the stairs. Lily giggled watching him, turning back to face James after he’d vanished from sight. 

“I can show you downstairs next.” James suggested.

“Not yet.” She grinned. “You still haven’t shown me your room.”

“Alright,” He laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “My room, then downstairs.”

“If we even have time.” Lily said suggestively.

James laughed, wrapping his arm around Lily’s waist.“If I throw out my back, I’m blaming you.”


	11. The Castle

The dinner went well, as far as Lily was concerned. Mrs. Potter asked her a lot of questions about work as a photographer, and Harry had shoved his chicken nuggets into his mouth so quickly Lily worried he might choke. It wasn’t awkward either, like she had been assuming. She and Mrs. Potter got along swimmingly and it hadn’t been awkward seeing James after their date. She felt perfectly at ease.

After dinner when Mrs. Potter invited her to stay the night she didn’t feel uncomfortable saying yes. In fact, Lily felt very much like  _not_ staying the night would be rude.

They moved to the Library turned sitting room where the fireplace and television was. Harry sat on the floor playing with blocks, Mrs. Potter read a book at the other end of the room, and James and Lily watched some cheesy old romance movie. Lily had cuddled into James’ side absently, feeling her eyelids getting heavy. 

“Dad,” Harry said, pulling on the fabric of James’ pants and pointing at his blocks. “Look I made a castle!”

James leaned forward, examining it thoroughly. “Nicely done, mate. I like the side bits.”

“They’re called  _turrets_ , Dad!” Harry corrected with the air of someone who knew quite a bit on the subject.

“Yeah, they’re called turrets, James.” Lily said, mockingly nudging him.

James mock scoffed. “Sorry I’m not a castle aficionado like the both of you. I’ll just see myself out.”

“No, you can’t leave!” Harry exclaimed, jumping up onto James’ lap.

“And why’s that?” James challenged.

“Because,” Harry drawled. “You’re me and Lily’s prisoner!”

“Prisoner?”

“Yeah!” Harry grabbed Lily’s arm and stood, pulling her to the floor with him. They sat next to the castle. “And we’re gonna put you in the dungeon!”

“No, please,” James begged. “Anything but the dungeon.”

Harry laughed triumphantly, and dragged his dad by the arm over to the fireplace where he sat him down. Then Harry crossed James’ wrists and put them in his lap. 

“You’re tied up so you can’t get away.”

James struggled against his imaginary bonds before slumping ‘defeated’ against the wall. “Do I get any rights as a prisoner?”

“Just your guard.” Lily smiled, crawling to kneel beside him.

He nodded. “A far more beautiful guard than I deserve.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Lily said, leaning over to kiss James very briefly. She pulled away, smiling mischievously and with him looking at her sort of adoringly. It was enough to make her stomach flutter.

“You’re not the guard.” Harry shook his head, pulling Lily away.

“Oh, I’m not?” Lily said. “Who am I then?”

Harry looked at her like it was obvious. “You’re the  _queen_!”

“Oh, I see.” Lily nodded. “Are you the king?”

“No, I’m the prince.” Harry said. “Dad is the king.”

Lily glanced back at James. “Then why’s he in the dungeon?”

“Because he’s from the other kingdom.” Harry explained. “And he wanted to marry you, so he came to steal you, but I caught him. And now he’s in the dungeon on time-out.”

“Understandable,” James commented. “But what if I were to… escape!” 

James stood, miming ripping the ropes from his body and going on a rampage. Harry shouted, running towards his dad and grabbing onto his legs. James roared, lifting Harry from his legs onto his shoulder. 

“Now I’ve got you!” He shouted, tossing Harry gently onto the couch. Harry squealed and laughed as James began to tickle him and fake-wrestle. 

“No, not the prince!” Lily called, going to the couch and grabbing James’ hands so Harry could squirm away. James let himself be restrained for a moment, and then broke himself out of him, wrapping his arms around Lily. 

“Just as I planned!” James said, triumphantly. “I’ve got the queen all to myself now!”

“Noooo,” Lily feigned despair. “Prince Harry, save mee!” She leaned in James and his arms tightened ever so slightly.

Harry let out a battle cry, throwing himself at James and dragging him down to the couch. They wrestled around for a minute–James having let Lily go–before Harry had him ‘pinned’.

“I win!” Harry shouted.

“You did,” James affirmed, glancing at his watch. “But now, it’s your royal bedtime.”

“No,” Harry whined, climbing into Lily’s lap and sitting down. “I want to stay up with you and Lily.”

“No can do, kiddo.” James shook his head. “You’ll be tired to visit Moony.”

“I won’t.” Harry promised. “Please, just a little longer.”

James sighed and glanced at the movie still playing on the tv. “Fine, until the movie is over, but then it’s straight to bed.”

Harry cheered, settling into Lily’s lap, intent on staying. She smiled lightly, shifting so that she could lean against the couch more easily. James sighed, sitting next to her and draping his arm over her shoulder. The three began watching the movie once more. About fifteen minutes in Mrs. Potter went off to bed, wishing them goodnight. And soon enough Harry was drifting off in Lily’s arms.

“Alright, let’s get him up to bed.” James said, shutting the television off and standing. 

Lily nodded, shifting Harry so he was resting on her hip. Harry squirmed, putting his arms around her neck and laying his head on her shoulder. She followed James out of the Library and up the stairs to Harry’s room–just across from his. James held his arms out to transfer over the sleeping child, and Lily watched, leaning against the door frame, as he expertly took Harry and laid him down. 

James tucked Harry in securely, turned on a hamburger nightlight, and placed a stuffed dog next to his pillow. Satisfied with his work, James headed back to the doors, flicking the lights off as he did. Lily smiled serenely at James.

“You’re such a good father.”

He blushed. “Thanks.”

Lily pushed herself up onto her toes kissing James very softly. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”


	12. The Morning

Lily woke up to the sun and for a moment she forgot where she was. 

The room was warm, both in color and temperature. Despite it’s size, the room looked comfortable and lived in. There were chairs near the windows, which Lily faced, and there were toys littering the floor. The bed she was in was soft, and the arm wrapped securely around her was warm. She felt a heavy sense of Home as she lay there reveling in the comfort.

She snuggled back into James’ arms and deeper into the covers. A light groan met her shifting, and the arm around her tightened just slightly.

“Well good morning,” James said in a gravely morning voice Lily thought could get used to hearing.

“Morning,” She replied.

“Up early, are we?” He asked.

Lily shrugged, turning to face James. “The sun woke me up.”

The grin that split James face was both amused and sleepy. “Thank you sun.” He moved forward and lazily pressed his lips against Lily’s. She rested her hands against his chest, sliding them up to wrap loosely around his neck when he rolled partially on top of her. This was fun.

Neither of them heard the door opening. Lily did feel the weight of someone climbing onto the bed. She pushed James away lightly, looking and seeing Harry at the end of the bed highly focused on climbing on the bed, stubby legs flailing behind him. James laughed, sitting up and pulling Harry up.

“Looks like we’re not the only ones up!” He laughed.

“Dad,” Harry said seriously. “I’m going to Uncle Remus’s today, right?”

“Yeah, mate, of course you are.” James nodded. “Every Saturday.”

“Then we have to pack!” Harry exclaimed.

James laughed. “You’re not staying the night.”

“But Lily’s never been to Uncle Remus’s!” Harry insisted. “She doesn’t have anything there! She doesn’t know what to bring!”

Both Lily and James took a moment to process that.

“Harry,” James said gently. “Lily isn’t going with you to Moony’s.”

“What?” Harry’s face fell. He looked from Lily to James like he was waiting for one of them to say it was a joke. “She’s not?”

“No, sorry kiddo,” Lily ruffled Harry’s hair. “I have work to do. Gotta take pictures of the town.”

“Uncle Remus lives in town.” Harry protested.

“Not that part of town, Harry.” James said apologetically. 

Harry looked back and forth between his dad and Lily, slowly looking more and more heartbroken. He looked down sadly. Then Harry climbed off of the bed and ran out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. James sighed and followed after.

“Breakfast is downstairs, I’ll meet you there.”

Lily nodded and watched James leave before pulling herself out of the bed. She had pulled on one of James’ old shirts to sleep in, and opted to not change out of it, picking up her shorts from the day before. James had said to meet him, so she made her way to the dining room.

The halls of the house were much more decorated than Lily could see at night. She admired the portraits of James’ family looking vaguely regal. All the men she could see had the same messy black hair James and Harry did, and all the women had the crooked smiles. The portraits at the top of the main staircase were clearly of Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter in their younger years. It struck Lily just how much James actually resembled his mother. His hair obviously came from his father, but his long nose, jawline, and fuller lips were definitely inherited from Eloise.

Lily smiled and traipsed down the steps, veering left towards her destination when a man with sandy brown hair and a raggedy sweater stepped out of the kitchen. Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

“Uh, hello?”

The man looked up and stopped. “Oh, hi, is James home?”

“Yeah, he’s just upstairs.” Lily looked the man up and down. “Who are you?”

“Oh sorry,” He smiled apologetically. “I’m a friend of his. Remus Lupin.”

“Lily Evans,” She said. “His, uh….his–”

“Remus, mate!”

Remus and Lily turned to face the staircase, where James was eagerly rushing down. Lily was grateful for the distraction. The two men embraced when they reached each other. This was probably the ‘Uncle Remus’ Harry had spoken of–since it wasn’t that feasible for James to know more than one Remus. It was an odd name. First Sirius and now Remus. What was it with James and oddly named friends? 

“I thought you were at Peter’s until noon?” James asked, clapping Remus on the shoulder.

 _Well at least Peter is a normal name_ , Lily thought to herself and then snorted.

James looked at her. “Alright, Lil?”

“Brilliant,” She smiled.

“Good,” He reflected her smile, arm sliding around her waist. He then seemed to come to a conclusion. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. Lily, this is Remus a mate of mine from school. Remus, this is Lily my girlfriend.”

“You’re late on the draw.” Remus joked. “We met just before you came in.”

Lily wanted to reply, but she found her insides were mostly goo. His girlfriend! His confirmed girlfriend!

 _Girlfriend_!

“Anyway,” Remus said. “I was at Pete’s but his girlfriend came over. And you know how she is about me. At any rate, Albus called me in and now I can’t watch Harry.”

“What?” James exclaimed. “Are you bloody serious? You haven’t had a day off all month!”

“Sorry, Prongs.” Remus looked apologetic. “There was nothing I could do.”

James groaned. “Great. Now who’s going to watch Harry? Everyone has work.”

It was silent for a minute. Lily took in James stressed expression, and something gave a tug in her heart, pulling motherly instincts she didn’t know she had to the surface. She felt like it was her duty to watch Harry. It _was_  her duty to watch Harry.

“I can.”

“What?”

Lily looked between the two of them. “I can watch Harry.”

“Lils, you just said you had work.” James frowned.

“It’s not hard.” Lily shrugged. “Harry can come with.”

“I don’t want to make you–”

“James,” Lily stopped him, laying her hand at the base of his neck. Her fingers stroking soothing circles there. “You’re not making me. I  _want_  to. I love the kid.”

Something shifted very quickly across James’ face, and suddenly his mouth was pressed against hers, intensely but sweetly. Lily’s insides were goo again.

He looked at her. “I–you are brilliant.”

Lily smiled brightly at him.

“I’ll… be off then.” Remus said, a knowing sort of smile on his face. “See you later, mate. Lily.”

“Nice meeting you!” Lily called. James waved.

James wrapped his other arm around her waist, big gooey grin spreading slowly across his face. “I can’t wait to see Harry’s face when you tell him.”


	13. The Chapelle

Lily had spent all day with Harry, true to her word.

After being driven back to the hotel and saying a quick hi to Marlene, Lily changed, grabbed her camera, and was ready to go. Harry was bouncing on his heels next to the door when she got back down.

“Ready to head out?” Lily asked.

“Yes!” Harry replied enthusiastically.

“Where are you two headed?” Marlene asked, leaning over the counter.

“Harry’s going to help me take pictures today.” Lily grinned.

“Ooo!” Marlene nodded approvingly. “I got to do that the other day. It’s loads of fun.”

Harry brightened, if that was possible. Lily offered him her hand as they left, and he nearly dragged her out the door and through the town. He showed her his favorite places to eat, get ice cream. He pointed to places his dad took him to whenever James had to take Harry to work. It was quite adorable, Harry was really determined to show Lily his town. His little backpack was hitched up to match hers.

They stopped for lunch in a little cafe where Lily got the only familiar thing on the menu for Harry and herself, a grilled cheese. Of course it was fancy French cheese on fancy French bread, but Lily knew the ingredients so she ate it. Harry asked if Lily could cut his in to triangles because that’s how his dad did it, and Lily agreed.

Soon enough they were back on the streets, heading towards Chapelle Notre Dame de Bonne Nouvelle. Which was this little church just outside of town Lily’s boss had told her specifically to take pictures of. About half way there Harry started to lag behind. 

Lily stopped, crouching down to Harry’s level. “Want to take a break?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I can do it. I’m a big kid.”

“Yeah, you are.” Lily smiled, ruffling his hair. “But how about you get on my back and help me spot the  _Chapelle_?”

Harry nodded, and Lily took off her backpack, switching it to the front. Then she let Harry climb on and started walking again. Within seconds she felt his head drop against her shoulder, and his breaths deepen to that of sleeping. She felt a soft smile slip on to her face. The poor kid, he must have been exhausted.

The Chapelle wasn’t that much farther up the road. Lily was a little struck by its simplicity. It didn’t look like a highly complicated building, and if it were anywhere else, it wouldn’t garner much attention. But the hills around it and the lush green trees to its side made the place seem magical and just ever so slightly outside of the earthly realm. Even with the tourists walking around it.

“Oh my gosh!”

Lily looked to her left where a woman with a visor and fanny pack had just come up beside her. She had a thick American accent, and had a hand hovering just near her mouth. 

“Oh, it’s so beautiful.” The woman said, glancing at Lily. “You know my husband didn’t want to come because ‘all churches are the same, Marge’ but would ya’ look at that!”

“It’s really pretty.” Lily agreed.

“It  _is_ ,” The woman nodded, seeming encouraged to continue. “Now if only you could come tell my husband that.” She laughed.

Lily nodded politely. 

“Oh but you’d know all about that.” The woman laughed. “Your son is adorable, how old?”

“Uh, six, but he’s not–”

“Oh I remember when my children were that age. So full of energy.” She shook her head, walking down the path. “Good luck. Have a nice day!”

Lily stood there astounded. Harry didn’t look anything like her, and she found it rather odd that everyone kept assuming he was her son. Not offensive, just odd.

She might as well get to work, at least.

“Harry,” Lily said gently, shaking Harry. “C’mon, time to wake up.”

He shifted his face so it was buried in Lily’s neck.

“C’mon buddy.” She crouched low to the ground, and Harry slid off her back, rubbing his eyes. His hair was a mess, but it was always a mess. 

“I have to take pictures now.” Lily explained. “Want to help?”

Harry nodded sleepily; so Lily took out her small digital camera she carried just in case and handed it to him. He held it in his hands, blinking slowly.

“You press the big round button to take pictures. And you can take them of anything.” Lily instructed and then held out her free hand. Harry took it and, readjusting her backpack, they set off towards the Chapelle. 

Up close it was even stranger. Lily knew it must have been used very often in its day, but now it looked like it was used more for historical value than actual services. Lily found herself getting lost in the angles and exposures, hearing Harry plodding along beside her, but soon enough all she could concentrate on was pictures. Nothing was warm enough, alive enough to full capture what this place was. 

She walked around it several times before she could take another picture. Oh, she wished she could climb the walls and get a shot of the entire landscape. It was so green and none of the pictures–none–were really showing it. It was infuriating. 

Lily paused for a moment to look through all the pictures she had taken, realizing a lot of them were duplicates. She deleted the lesser ones and then went back over the entire collection before getting stuck between two of the strange little pond-thing in the back. It was hard to decide which one was better. A fresh set of eyes could help. 

Her heart stopped.

Harry?

He was  _just next to her_. She could have sworn. Where could he go, the Chapelle was only so big?

“Harry?” She called out, hoping beyond hope he was just around the corner. When nothing met her call, she really began to panic. Dropping her camera and letting it swing on the cord at her neck she near ran the perimeter. 

“Harry?” She called again, looking up the path they had walked to get there. “Harry?” She was getting more frantic. Oh god, she hoped he was safe. What if he’d gotten hurt? What if he was bleeding or dying or… She couldn’t live with herself if something horrible had happened.

There was a couple near the doors. 

“Excuse me,” Lily said, nearly running to them. “Have you seen a little boy about this high, dark hair, green eyes?” They shook their heads no and Lily’s heart skipped a few more beats. 

She nearly sat down right there and cried. She’d looked everywhere. What if he’d been taken? What if she never found him? What if–

Was…someone crying inside?

Lily looked at the door, which was open for tourists to walk in and out of, and listened harder. And there it was. A faint crying echoing from inside out.

She pushed through the doors and cried out with relief.

There at the front of the Chapelle was Harry with the same woman from before crying loudly. In between hiccoughs he let the words “I want my mummy,” out on a wail. 

This time Lily did run.

As she drew closer she could hear the woman speaking to him in soft tones. “We’ll find her, don’t worry.”

“Harry!” Lily cried, throwing herself on the floor by Harry and the woman. He finally stopped sobbing to look at her, and then he was wrapping his little arms around her and Lily was gathering him up as close as possible. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered. His response was to bury himself more into her neck and let out a soft blubber that sounded suspiciously like ‘mummy’. 

She could worry about that later when she wasn’t coming off of an adrenaline rush and near panic attack.

“Thank you.” She said to the woman, standing up.

“Of course, darling.” The woman shook her head. “I saw him all alone in here, and asked where you were. He just started crying. Oh, I felt so bad. Losing a child can scare the be-jesus outa anybody.”

“I–yeah,” Lily nodded. Something stopped her from disagreeing. Some weird motherly instinct that had clawed its way up into her throat when he’d gone missing, making it impossible for her to deny Harry as her child. She felt protective of him in a way she’d never felt of her nephew or any friend’s children. It was strange, but also familiar.

The woman walked away and Lily decided that was enough pictures for that day. It was getting kind of late, and she could get some dinner in both of them before taking Harry home. She thought the place where Sirius worked would have good enough food, probably something Harry would like.

As she was walking up the path, she unconsciously dropped a kiss to Harry’s head.


	14. The Dilemma

Lily settled into the booth of the tiny cafe James had taken her to. She glanced out the window, noting the sun was beginning to set. She knew James was getting off of work around six, at least that’s when he told her Harry could come home. Harry, who had spent the whole day with her, was sitting across from her, tiredly drawing with the crayons they’d provided him.

It was strange, really. Lily had babysat before, hell, it’s how she spent most of her years in uni. Watching her sister’s son and friends’ kids was her main way of making money. She always walked away from those nights–usually about three hours–absolutely exhausted and never wanting to see their bratty faces again for the rest of her life. But with Harry, although she was tired, she could see herself doing this again. 

She wondered if that’s how parents felt.

“Hey!”

Lily looked up from where she’d been dazing to see a familiar, tall, dark haired, dark skinned man standing by her table. It took her a second but the pieces eventually clicked together. “Sirius?”

“Yeah,” He nodded, moving a bit closer. “Lily, right?”

“That’s me.” She nodded. She noticed he wasn’t in the uniform he’d worn last time they met. “Is your shift over?”

“Just ended.”

“Would you like to join us?”

Sirius glanced between her and Harry, shot Lily a slightly curious look, and then pulled a chair from a nearby table. “Is James here?”

“Nope, just me and Harry today.” She shook her head, grinning at Harry who smiled back.

“Really?” He laughed lightly. “Hey Harry, Alice is back in the break room with Neville, you should go say hi.”

Harry’s face lit up, and he pushed his hands against the table until he was practically standing on the chair. “Can I go, Lily? Please!”

“I suppose so,” No sooner did the words leave her mouth than Harry was running through the more or less empty cafe towards what could only be assumed was the break room.

“James really trusted you with Harry?” Sirius asked as soon as Harry was out of earshot. “After knowing him for, what, four days?”

Lily looked at him a mite indignantly. “Yes, he did.”

He crossed his arms. “I find that surprising.”

“What, that James would trust me with his child?” She scoffed.

“That James would trust anyone aside from us.” The us clearly was not meant to include her. “After Mary..”

“Mary, right.” Lily deflated. “That’s Harry’s mother.”

“Yeah,” Sirius nodded. “After she left, James really drew into himself. Didn’t talk to anyone except us and Mum. He went home for a full year so Eloise could help take care of Harry. But the poor bastard still refused to give up his flat in London. He spends half the year there hoping to run into Mary again.”

“And you,” Lily interrupted. “You all ended up here with him? You don’t sound like you’re from France.”

“We moved with him.” He said. “Remus, Peter and myself. James needed us even when he pretended like he didn’t.”

“That’s very loyal of you.”

Sirius shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well when a bloke takes you in after you’ve been more or less abandoned, it tends to inspire loyalty.”

“Abandoned?” Lily asked.

Sirius rubbed the side of his face with his hand. “All of us, we didn’t have the best lives in England. France is much comfier.”

“Does this ‘all of us’ include Marlene?” Lily leaned forward. “She said she came here for uni, but… you two have a history.”

“Marlene,” Sirius let out a breath. “She’s been James friend since they were small. The Potters used to have an estate in Britain too, and Marlene’s mother worked on it. They grew up together, and the Potters ended up paying for her to go to the same private school in Scotland we were all shipped off to. It’s how we all met, actually. Marley was a year beneath us and made her decision to study in France the year after Mary. It was probably more for James than for her nursing degree.”

“She was going to be a nurse?”

“And a bloody good one too.” Sirius let out a dry laugh. “Mary really fucked us all, she did.”

Lily sat back in her chair, staring at the man in front of her. She never would have imagined someone’s life could get so tangled. Poor James, poor Marlene. Poor all of them, they had lives that they’d so willingly uprooted for their friend in need. Which shocked Lily more. That one person could inspire and keep such loyal, kind friends. But then again, it was James. It made sense.

“Wow,” Sirius commented after a minute. “You really get people talking.”

“I’m a journalist.”

He sat forward. “A journalist, really?”

“Well, sort of.” Lily shrugged. “I got my degree in journalism, but I’m a photographer for a nature magazine.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Mhm,” Lily nodded her assent. “I’m here to do an editorial on France and the lesser known places, verses the well known. I start here in Locronan and then I move to Mont Saint-Michel, then it’s the French Riviera, and finally Paris because when you see France in the title there’s got to be at least one picture of the Eiffel Tower. Then I’m going home.”

Sirius whistled. “That’s a long trip.”

“Nah,” She shook her head. “It’ll only take a month.”

“A month?” He frowned. “Then how long are you staying here?”

“Three more days.”

“Three days.”

“Yes,”

“You’re only staying for three more days?”

“That’s what I said.”

Sirius laughed coldly. “And you decided to start a relationship with James, knowing you’d only be here for a week.”

“Well, when you say it  _that_  way–”

“Jesus Christ,” He laughed again. “You don’t get it. James has trust issues, and you’ve gone and started something with him. And you’re leaving in  _three days_!”

“Yes, I–” Lily stopped. “Oh…  _oh_ , oh fuck.”

“Yeah, ‘oh fuck.’” Sirius spit out.

“I’ve got to tell him.”

“Yes, you do.”

“When?”

“Tonight would be best.” Sirius crossed his arms. “The longer you wait the worse it’ll be.”

“You’re right.” Lily dropped her face into her hands. “Fuck.”

She heard Sirius’ chair push out from the table, but she didn’t look up until she felt the weight of his hand drop onto her shoulder.

“Good luck, Lily.” He squeezed her shoulder. “For some godforsaken reason, I still like you, so I hope it works out. Tell Harry I said I’ll see him later.”

Then he was gone.

 _Fuck_.


	15. The Truth

Contrary to what Lily had told Sirius, she didn’t tell James right away. Or at all that night.

When she went to drop Harry off, she was convinced she would. Why wouldn’t she? He deserved to know. But when James opened the door and greeted her with a wide smile and a hug for his son, she lost the nerve. Instead she declined his invitation to stay, dropped a kiss to his cheek, and went back to her hotel. 

And felt absolutely awful about it.

She couldn’t believe how absent minded she had been. Of course this relationship couldn’t go anywhere, she wasn’t staying in the country for more than the month. She had was going to completely ruin James trust in her, but what did it matter really? They had no future. It was chance that they met, and she’d probably never see him again once she got back to London. 

But poor Harry, he had called her mum. James had put so much trust in her, told her so much. Sirius and Marlene treated her like close friends. Eloise loved her. She fit right into the Potters’ lives. They all felt so familiar to her. Like she had known them her whole life. It felt right. But she was leaving. It was going to break her heart.

Lily let out a frustrated groan, dropping her face to her pillow. Tomorrow she would tell him. Yes, she would walk right up to the Manor and confess everything and she would probably cry and so would he and… and…

“Fuck!” Her yell was muffled by her pillow.

Tomorrow.

Lily let herself drift off to sleep, and when she woke up the next morning her position had hardly changed. She could feel the bags under her eyes, like her body knew how exhausting the day would be. Quickly changing and dressing, she made her way down to the front. 

 _You’ve got to tell James. You’ve got to tell James. You’ve got to_ –

“Morning, Lil!”

Lily’s head jerked towards the counter. Marlene leaned over, waving briefly before turning back to the older man who was checking in. She finished up by handing him a key, and then made her way over to Lily.

“Whoa,“ Marlene commented. “You alright? You look a little green.”

“I’m fine,” Lily said. “I just have to… be somewhere.”

“Are you sure?” Marlene frowned. “I can take my break and we can talk. It’s no problem.”

“It’s fine, I uh–” She sighed. “Have you ever had to break someone’s heart?”

Marlene nodded slowly, dropping her elbows to the counter. “Yeah, I did.”

Lily took a minute, looking between the door and Marlene. Then she walked over to her friend. “How did you do it?”

“It sucked.” She said. “On both ends. I found some things out about him that I didn’t like so much. Caught him in more than enough lies. We’d known each other for so long, we thought that meant it would work. It didn’t. It broke my heart to realize it, and it broke his heart to hear it.”

“Would you take it back?” Lily asked.

“Not for a second.” Marlene smiled a little grimly. “We’re both getting on better now. My advice: don’t spare their feelings for false happiness.”

Lily looked at her. She was right, of course she was. It was selfish to even think for a moment not telling James would be a good idea. Forgoing it the night before only would make it worse. “Thanks, Mar.” She said, turning back towards the door. She was halfway out when she turned around again. “It was Sirius, wasn’t it?”

Marlene looked up from the counter. “Yeah. It was.”

And there it was. Lily solidified her choice, no backing out, no backing down. Sirius and Marlene both knew what they were talking about.

The walk to the Potters’ house took longer the more Lily thought about what she was going to do. The familiar pathway seemed to curve endlessly, and when she finally reached the door, it was almost in slow motion that she managed to knock. 

 _Please be home alone, please be home alone, please_ –

A man opened the door who was most definitely not James. “Uh, hello?”

“Hi?” Lily greeted. “Is, um, is James home?”

“Not for a bit.” The man said. “Come in and wait. I guess.”

“Thank you.” Lily stepped past him inside the house. He was around Lily’s height, with a sort of pinched up looking face. He did smile at Lily a little, and she supposed he might be handsome if he smiled often.

“Are you a friend of James’?” He asked, stopping outside the sitting room.

“I’m Lily, the girlfriend.” She smiled, holding her hand out.

“Oh _you’re_ Lily!” He immediately brightened, shaking her hand. “I’ve heard some about you. I’m Peter. Harry’s napping. I’m watching him ‘til James or Mrs. Potter get home from business.”

“Business?” Lily asked, entering the room and taking a seat.

“Something about deeds.” Peter shrugged, taking the chair across from her. “He’s transferring business from London over here. It makes it easier to work.”

“What _is_ his work, he’s never said?” Lily leaned forward. 

“James doesn’t work too often.” Peter said. “He’s got his money. But mostly he does administrative things with his dad’s business.”

“And what do you do?” 

“I’m a nurse.”

“A nurse, really?” Peter nodded and Lily smiled. “That’s lovely! My mum is a nurse.”

Peter perked up. “Where does she work?” 

“A hospital much too far from home.” Lily laughed. “At least according to my dad.”

“That’s what my girlfriend says to me too.” Peter laughed. “Pick a hospital closer to home, or I’ll kill you the next time you wake me up before seven a.m.”

She nodded along. “My favorite was always ‘stop brewing coffee at five at night, it confuses my senses’.”

They laughed some more, sharing stories and Lily decided she liked Peter. She liked all of James friends. He really knew how to pick good ones. Peter especially was very sweet. He and Lily jumped from topic to topic more or less flawlessly. Starting in nursing and making their way to childhood pets and all the way through attending university with Marlene. He had completed his degree, she had not. 

She almost forgot why she came in the first place until the sound of a door opening and shutting cut through their conversation.

“That’ll be James.” Peter stood. “I’ll say my goodbyes and let him know you’re here.”

“No, Peter–”

“Come on,” He shook his head. “It’s, what, an extra six seconds of breath? I’ll tell him.”

Lily nodded, feeling the happy content drain out of her. 

“It was nice meeting you, Lily.”

“You too, Peter.” Then he left and she was alone. Oh god. She was going to do this. She was really going to do this.

“Lily?”

She looked up at the sound of her name, and there James was standing in the doorway, looking confused but happy. Damn it. “Hi, James.”

“What are you doing here?” He walked towards her, stupid crooked smile drifting onto his face. She stood, stopping him from sitting with her. She needed to be on her feet for this. It didn’t stop him from dropping a kiss to her lips, she didn’t really _want_ to stop him either.

“I need to tell you something.” She said.

“You’re pregnant.”

“What?” Lily balked.

“I–sorry–” James shook his head. “The last time I had a conversation that started like that… Harry happened. Sorry. Bad joke. You were saying?”

“Right, I, uh, I’m _not_ pregnant.” She tried to bite back her smile, but it didn’t really work. “It’s um, it’s–” Now or never. “I’m leaving. In a day.”

“Leaving?” James frowned. “For where?”

“The rest of France?” Lily winced. “First to Mont Saint-Michel, then the French Riviera, and Paris. A week in each city.”

James blinked. “Are you coming back?

“No,” She shook her head. “It’s straight home after that.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this?” He spat. “Maybe on our date when I asked about work? Or the hundred other times we saw each other this week?”

“I didn’t think you were that important!” Lily blurted. A beyond hurt look crossed James face. “Wait, fuck, no, no, no, no, that came out completely wrong!”

“Yeah,” James took a step back from her.

“Stop, James, please.” She reached forwards, taking his hands. “I meant I didn’t know then. I didn’t. You’re important to me, of course you are. You’re the most important person in the _world_ to me–which is mad because we’ve only really just met.” Lily took a breath. “I’m telling you now because I care about you. I care so much about you, and completely disappearing would have been horrid.”

“I suppose.” James was beginning to relax, and Lily’s heart picked up a more normal rhythm. “You should have told me earlier.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” She sighed. “That’s why when I was talking to Sirius about it I felt so awful–”

“Wait, Sirius?” He said. “When did you talk to Sirius about this?”

“Yesterday,” She frowned. “While I was at dinner with Harry. Sirius told me about Mary and how you all wound up here. Then we talked about you and I, and he really convinced me the sooner the better.”

“And you didn’t say anything last night?”

Lily laugh lightly. “Alright, admittedly, I chickened out–”

“You didn’t say a word.” James let go of her hands. “He ‘convinced’ you. You–you were never going to tell me were you? We wouldn’t be having this conversation at all if Sirius hadn’t _convinced_ you my feelings were worth it. You would have just left me wondering where the fuck you’d went, wouldn’t you?”

“No, I would never have–”

“No, you wouldn’t.” He laughed, hollowly. “You would have left a bloody letter. ‘Dear James, I’m not one to fuck and leave, but surprise!’”

“James, you’re being cruel.”

“I’m cruel? _I’m_ cruel? I trusted you.” He shouted. “I trusted you with my mom, my friends, my secrets, my _son_. I trusted you with Harry and you were just going to leave us anyway. If my bloody best mate hadn’t _convinced_ you otherwise.”

Harry’s name struck something in Lily. She felt tears welling up. “I would never have just left!” She shouted. “Not like that. Not you. Not Harry.”

“Why does it matter?” James scoffed. “You have no attatchment to him.”

“Are you serious?” She said incredulously. “I love that kid as if he were my own!”

James stared. “But he’s not.”

This time Lily took the step back.

“You lied to me.” James continued. You talk to my friends about me, but you don’t even think to talk to _me_ about me. You were always going to leave, and yet you claim you care about Harry and me. I can’t trust you. I don’t even know you.”

“James–”

“You should go.”

“What?”

“Go,” James said. “You’re leaving anyway. Might as well get it over with and go.”

“A-are we just over?” Lily asked. “Just like that?”

“I’ll walk you to the door.”

Lily didn’t like how empty James’ face was. She didn’t like how there was so much space between them. She especially didn’t like that even though she was trying her damnedest she couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

It only got worse when Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. “Lily!” He yelled. His little legs carrying him quickly down to see her, Star Wars pajamas and all.

She stopped and only had a moment to wipe her tears away before Harry was right in front of her. “You’re here.” He smiled. She crouched down.

“Only for a minute, I had to talk to your dad.” Lily forced herself to smile back. “I’m leaving now.”

“Oh,” Harry looked sad. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“No, probably not.” She felt her eyes welling up again. “See, I’m leaving for work, so I won’t see you. That means you gotta be good for your dad, alright? He’s a good man.”

Harry nodded importantly, then launched himself into a hug. “Bye bye, Lily.”

“Bye bye, Harry.” She squeezed him tight, then let go. Very quickly she dropped a kiss on Harry’s forehead, then stood back up to go. She turned to James. “Goodbye, James. It was wonderful.”

For a moment she saw the indifference slip. James dropped his hand on the top of Harry’s head, and she saw her own emotions reflected on his face for just a second. “Bye, Lily.”

He shut the door, she turned around, and then and only then did Lily let herself completely fall apart.


	16. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "beau famille" means beautiful family

It was a long plane ride to Paris. 

Although it wasn’t quite as long as the one leaving Locronan was. That flight seemed to take eternities. It took an eternity to pack her things and leave _The Enchanteur_ , and another eternity to drive to the airport. Thankfully Marlene had agreed to give her a lift, so Lily didn’t have to scavenge around for some other means.

The ride to the airport was more or less silent, which frightened Lily. It had made her think Marlene sided completely with James, and that hurt to think of because Marlene was someone she had hoped to remain friends with. Then they pulled in to the drop-off lane and Marlene yanked Lily into a hug.

“Be safe,” She whispered. “Enjoy France. Take loads of pictures. Call me when you can. Come back sometime.” Then she had handed Lily her cellphone number and let her out of the car.

Lily very nearly cried then, but she managed to hold it in until the plane was in the air. It was an eternity in the air, and then she had work to do.

Like she said, she spent a week in each area as she had planned. She and Marlene talked often about life and if Marlene would ever go back to school. She didn’t think so.

Mont Saint-Michel was a nice little city. The people were kind, and the food was good.

On her second night there she had a dream. She had dreamed of a house in a small village with a fence around it and flowers in the front lawn. Lily had dreamed that she was lounging on the sofa with Lord of the Rings. She wasn’t very far into the book, but the creases in the page and familiarity with the story told her this was a loved copy. It altogether was a very plain dream. 

What shook Lily was not the setting or the events of the dream, but the people involved. She had only been reading for a few minutes when the front door opened and James came in. He was younger than she had ever seen him, smiling widely once his eyes found her. Lily felt her own mouth stretch to a similar smile. She stood to go to him, and that’s when she realized. She was pregnant. Heavily so.

James came to her, dropping a kiss to her lips then to her stomach. He greeted the baby as ‘Harry’. 

That’s when Lily woke up shaking. It had seemed so really. Like a memory more than a dream. She couldn’t sleep much after that.

The French Riviera was full of honeymooning couples. Lily felt like a rock lived in her stomach, and spent several hours taking pictures of the coastline. She receded to her hotel room for the remaining five days. However she could see the beach from her window.

One particular afternoon Lily watched a small family set up their towels. The family’s young child practically flew into the water once the sun umbrella went up. Lily watched in envy as they enjoyed the sun and sand. She could imagine herself down there as well, but every time the image appeared in her head so did two black haired boys with crooked smiles and glasses.

When she was getting off of the plane--finally--in Paris, France. Part of her took solace in the fact she was going home soon, and another part of her felt ‘home’ had shifted. 

She arrived at her hotel late at night. Lily had only just managed to throw her suitcase on the bed when her phone started ringing.

“Hey Mar,” Lily greeted, once she’d read the caller-ID. 

“No,” A deeper voice answered. Lily froze, every ounce of her blood running cold. It couldn’t be.

“Who--?” She began.

“It’s Sirius.”

She relaxed, but only slightly. “Hi, Sirius. Why are you calling me on Marlene’s phone?”

“Convenience,” He replied. Lily didn’t say a word, but he continued. “I could have asked her for it, but that seemed counterintuitive considering how much I see her.”

“Does _she_ know you’re using it?”

“Details,”

“You should tell her,” She laughed. “Phone calls cost money.”

“I’ll pay her back.” Sirius scoffed. “You’re distracting me from why I called.”

Lily rolled her eyes, though he couldn’t see. “Alright, why’d you call?”

“James,”

Lily swallowed. “What about him?”

“He’s a bloody prat, that’s what.” Sirius spat out.

“No...”

“Come on, Lily.” She could hear his exasperation. “He reacted like a prick, and threw you out without any reason. You told him the truth, that’s what should matter.”

“Sirius, I broke his trust--”

“Fuck his trust!” He said. “I’ve done worse things than you have, and I’m his ruddy best mate. Marlene and the lads agree with me.”

Lily heard Marlene’s voice cut in the background, and then Sirius was arguing with her for a minute.

“Lil, it’s Marlene.”

“Hi, Mar!”

“I’m sorry about Sirius, he’s a wanker--”

“Oi!”

“--But for what it counts: he’s not wrong.”

Lily sighed. “But I should have told him right away.”

“Of course you should have.” Marlene replied. “That doesn’t mean James didn’t overreact.”

“You fucked up, Lily.” Sirius agreed.

Lily huffed, shifting her feet, and sitting on her bed. “What was the point of this call again?”

“He’s a mess.” Marlene said. “James, that is. He hasn’t really been out all month. Eloise has been mostly taking Harry places.”

“I don’t see how that’s my problem anymore.” Lily tried her very best to sound confident, but her heart skipped with worry.

“Please come back.” She begged. “We all miss you. I don’t think James is even mad anymore, just sad.”

“And you don’t think I am too?” Lily snapped.

“Lily that’s not--”

“I wish I could come back.” She said. “But James made it very clear I shouldn’t. Of course I miss him, but... We only knew each other for a week, we should move on.”

“Lil,”

“I’ve got to go.” Lily took a breath. “It was nice talking to you. Bye.”

That call was the worst part of her time in Paris.

The city was huge, and Lily knew she could very easily get lost. On her first few days that had very nearly happened, but Marlene knew the city very well so she sent directions. It was a little awkward at first texting Marlene and asking for them, since she wasn’t sure exactly how she would react. But Marlene was helpful, like she always was. With her, Lily actually found quite a few good locally owned restaurants and cheap places to shop. She enjoyed The Louvre and the Statue of Liberty. The city had so much history, but Lily couldn’t quite get over how some parts of the city smelled. Then again, every big city had a nasty smell somewhere.

Lily had saved the best for last: The Eiffel Tower.

It was midday on her fifth day in the city, and Lily packed up a lunch and her camera. She was determined to get pictures on top of the tower. She hovered for a moment and snapped a couple ground level, then began her trek up the tower. 

The view was mind-blowing. The entire city was sprawled out before her. She felt small and insignificant, but also very important. Like the entire whole of history and the world came together and allowed her this moment of serenity. Down below people were going about their days and worrying about their lives. Down below Lily had memories of James and Harry. Up in the sky Lily was finally at peace with it. She wondered if they had ever been up on top of the Tower. She had a feeling they would love it.

Lily took as many pictures as she possibly could before taking the elevator back down. Her ears popped.

Now that the bulk of her trip was finished, she just had to start picking her favorites and sending them to her editor. Lily walked towards the street, waiting for a good time to cross.

“Lily!”

Her head turned faster than she thought possible. He couldn’t be here. He couldn’t.

“Lily!” Came the call again. This time she started searching the crowd frantically  until she saw who she was looking for.

“Harry!” He was running full sprint towards her, little legs working their hardest. On instinct Lily dropped down to her knees opening her arms and allowing Harry to catapult into them. 

“Mummy,” Harry cried into her arms, but he wasn’t crying. He was laughing. He was happy. 

“Harry, love.” Lily leaned back, checking him over for cuts and bruises. He was fine. He was _here_ , which meant-- “How did you get here?”

“A plane!”

Lily laughed. “Alright, sure.” She took his hand, stood up and scanned the crowd again for the other messy mop of hair.

“Lily,”

She looked to her left, and there he was. Eyes as hazel as she remembered and just as expressive. “James.”

“You found Harry.” He commented.

“You’re here.” She wanted to go to him.

“I took a plane.”

“Harry actually found me.” 

They stood in silence, looking at each other. Then all together and without any warning James was right in front of her. And then he kissed her. Lily felt whole again. She felt a stirring in her stomach that flooded all the way up into her chest. It came out in laughter as she stopped kissing James.

“You’re here.” She repeated, running her fingers through his hair. He caught her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm.

“I’m sorry.” James sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry.” Lily said. “I broke your trust. I should have told you--”

“I didn’t even give you a chance to explain.”

Lily stared at him again, taking in his features. “How are you here?”

“Marlene,” James laughed. “A couple days ago she started getting on me about it all. Then Sirius joined in. They told me you were in Paris now, and if I didn’t go to you now, I would lose you.”

“You could’ve found me in London.” She laughed.

“I know that now,” James smiled. “But they scared me into action.”

“I’m glad they did.” Lily kissed James again. “But the Eiffel Tower?”

“This was a coincidence.” He laughed. “I was actually going to your hotel when Harry spotted you.”

Lily looked down at the boy whose hand she still held. “Thank you very much, Harry.” Harry nodded importantly.

“Lily,” James drew her attention back up. “Come back with us.”

“James, I have work.”

“I know, I know.” He sighed. “But you’re almost done, right? You can send in your work from here.”

“Well, yes, but--”

“Then do it.” James insisted. “Come back with us. Stay with us.”

Lily shook her head. “We only met a month ago.”

“And you’re telling me that means anything?” James frowned. 

Lily sighed. “I-I feel like I’ve known you my whole life, but we just met.”

“Maybe we knew each other in a past life.” James shrugged. “Please, Lily.”

She hesitated, looking at James then down to Harry. This is where she wanted to be. Who she wanted to be with. “This is probably a bad idea.”

“So you’ll do it?” James’ entire face lit up, and Lily was reminded of the dream. He looked ages younger. He was so beautiful. Her heart felt warm.

“Yes.”

He was kissing her again. Her head was spinning. It felt like she was right back on the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking down at the city. Only the city was more of a town, and much more quiet. There was a hotel near the forest, where a big manor was set. And when Lily opened her eyes again, she saw it all set out before her. Her future reflected in his eyes.

“Beautiful flowers for the _beau famille_?”

Lily glanced at the flower vendor. He was an elderly man with striking blue eyes, a long white beard, and a strong grandpa vibe. 

“How much?” James asked, digging his hand into his pocket.

“Free of charge.”

“Really?” Lily asked.

“Yes,” The vendor smiled wisely. “Such beautiful reunions do not happen often. It is best to celebrate them.” He handed James a red rose, and walked away. James, of course, handed it straight to Lily. She smelled her flower, looking at her boys. 

She supposed they were a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and loving To Locronan. This story has a piece of my heart in it, and it's all thank to you guys. Much love.


End file.
